Team Mode
by I am Lu
Summary: Requested One-shot. Rua and Aki play a video game together. Rua/Aki friendship in a sibling-like light, and gently implied Yusei x Aki.


Lucarly: This is a request for Azaria Stromsis, 2nd place winner of the YuAki couple boost.

Aki: You have an awful lot of requests on your hand, don't you?

Lucarly: Yup! I'm just trying to get them done so I can return my focus to...the six other projects I'm writing. Man, I need to stop starting new projects.

Aki: Yes. Yes, you do. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Nintendo, or Playstation.

* * *

**Team Mode**

* * *

_Click click click. Click click click click click. Click click._

Aki's eyes hesitantly opened, her vision blurry from sleep. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, sitting up and pulling the blanket that was encircled around her body off. Aki pursed her lips in thought, trying to recall the previous night's events, and why she was sleeping on the sofa. She suddenly remembered watching some sort of movie with Yusei, yet she couldn't bethink the conclusion.

"Oh, I must of fallen asleep..." mused Aki to herself, rubbing her eyes once again.

_Click click click click. Click click. Click click click click click click._

"Ha, take that Ganondorf." mumbled a young, male voice from below Aki. Aki glanced down to see Rua leaning against the sofa, his hands pressing buttons quickly on a controller connected to a black box, which was hooked up to the television. The whole arrangement was very foreign to Aki. The woman studied the male twin for a brief moment before looking up at the screen. She could see a small, pink blob with stubby arms and legs beating up a larger, more intimidating green man.

"What are you doing?" asked Aki after a moment. Rua paused the game and looked up at the older woman.

"It's Super Smash Brothers Melee for Gamecube. I know the game system is like ancient compared to stuff like Playstation 5 and Wii Two, but I think it's the best."

Rua then unpaused the game, continuing with his shenanigans. Aki tilted her head in confusion.

"Game system?" she inquired quietly.

"Yeah, game system. You know, what you play video games on...?" answered Rua, his eyes glued to the screen.

"What's a video game?" asked Aki, still looking rather lost. Rua paused once again and looked up at Aki in shock.

"You're joking; you don't know what a video game is?" gawked Rua in disbelief. Aki shook her head. Rua stopped to consider how to handle the situation.

"Well...a video game is like an - what's the word? - _interactive _movie on the television screen. We control our characters movements by this." said Rua as he held up his green controller. Aki nodded in understanding, and gestured for him to continue.

"And, uh...There's a lot of different games you can play. In Super Smash Brothers, you choose your character and opponent at the start screen. You fight for like five minutes at the stage you choose and at the end, the one fell off the stage the least wins." explained Rua.

"Sounds interesting." said Aki simply.

"Yeah! It's a lot of fun too. There's two-player mode if you'd like to join." suggested Rua. Aki blinked and brought her finger up to her lips in thought.

"No...I think I'd rather watch, for now at least." replied Aki after a moment. Rua examined Aki carefully before shrugging and returning to his game. Aki blinked and looked up at the screen once again, watching the little pink blob, quite literally, beat the living hell out of the green man.

"What's going on here?" asked Aki, glancing down at Rua.

"I'm playing Kirby. He's small, but he's cool. And I'm fighting against Ganondorf, my opponent." replied Rua, not even bothering to look at Aki. Aki nodded and continued to watch the battle until it was over. Rua let out a yelp of joy, having won by a landslide. Aki smiled slightly at the young boy's humorous antics. After his celebration, Rua turned to face Aki once again.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to play? We could be a team!" exclaimed Rua happily. Aki hesitated but eventually smiled and nodded. Rua looked delighted as he plugged in a new, red controller into the Gamecube before handing it to Aki. Aki stared at the controller with the utmost confusion, unsure of how to handle it, but she decided that perhaps it was best to just figure it out on her own. Rua switched the game into Team Mode and then went to the character selection screen.

"We'll be team red." said Rua simply as he picked Kirby once again. Aki nodded and decided to pick a robot-like woman on the screen with the name "Samus" under her picture. Rua then choose their opponents, Marth and Yoshi, or Team Blue. The screen then changed to the stage selection, where Rua pressed on the square that read "Random". They ended up in the Pokémon Battle Stadium.

"What should I do?" asked Aki as the countdown the brawl had begun. Rua shrugged.

"Eh, there's not a whole lot of strategy to it. Just press random buttons and don't fall off the stage. That's how I win." said Rua thoughtlessly. Aki sighed slightly in exasperation and looked to the screen as the countdown hit zero, and the words "GO!" flashed on the television. Rua's Kirby immediately ran to Marth and started beating the ever-living crap out of him, as he had done with Ganondorf. Aki did as Rua told and started pressing random buttons. Surprisingly though, the advice was good as Aki's Samus almost immediately knocked Yoshi off the stage.

"Great job Aki-san!" said Rua encouragingly as his Kirby knocked Marth off the stage. Aki let out a quiet giggle of delight, preparing for round two as the fallen opponents resurrected at the top of the screen.

Yusei came down the stairs to check on Aki as he had decidedly let her sleep on the sofa after their movie last night, but saw her playing the video game with Rua. Yusei allowed a small, rare smile to come to his face as he watched them fight through the thick of digital battle.

"Yeah! We won Aki-san! We won!" exclaimed Rua after the five minutes were up. Aki now let out an audible laughter, sweet and melodious to Yusei's ears. He crept back up the stairs to leave the two to themselves.

* * *

Lucarly: I hope I didn't phail this completely. I chose Super Smash Brothers as the game because it's a pretty well-known series.

Aki: That's what you think.

Lucarly: Yes, it is. Anyway, reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
